legogamesfandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Jurassic World
Playstation 3 Xbox One Xbox 360 Wii U |startlev = Prologue|developer = Traveller's Tales|rating = E10+|publisher = Warner Bros}} Lego Jurassic World is a 2015 Lego action-adventure video game developed by TT Fusion and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, which was released for Microsoft Windows, Nintendo 3DS, OS X, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Wii U, Xbox 360, and Xbox One. It adapts the plots of all four films in the Jurassic Park franchise. The game was released on 12 June 2015 to coincide with the theatrical release of Jurassic World.1 Gameplay Lego Jurassic World's gameplay is similar to other Lego video games. Gameplay consists of the player solving puzzles. A free roam mode becomes available after missions are completed in the game's story mode. The game incorporates a two-player cooperation mode. The game features more than 100 unlockable characters to play as,2 including more than 20 dinosaur species, such as Ankylosaurus, Stegosaurus, Triceratops and Tyrannosaurus. Mr. DNA, a cartoon character featured in the 1993 Jurassic Park film, is also an unlockable character.3 Throughout the game, Mr. DNA provides the player with hints; and with dinosaur trivia, as he did in the Jurassic Park video game for the Super NES. Human characters include Dr. Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm, and Owen Grady. Each character has a special ability. The utilization of each character's ability is required to progress through the game.4 Jurassic World producers Pat Crowley and Frank Marshall appear as unlockable characters, as well as the film's director, Colin Trevorrow. Steven Spielberg, who has acted as director and executive producer for films in the series, is also an unlockable character.5 The player can also create new human characters by travelling to either the Jurassic Park Visitor Center or the Jurassic World Innovation Center. Hybrid dinosaurs can also be created from various parts of dinosaurs that can be unlocked during the game's progression. The game features 20 levels, with five levels based on each film.4 The levels are divided into four chapters. Enemies include Compsognathus, Dilophosaurus and Velociraptor. Plot The game follows the storylines from the Jurassic Park films: Jurassic Park, The Lost World: Jurassic Park, Jurassic Park III and Jurassic World. However, the developers modified the storylines to fit the events into five levels per film. Notable scenes from each film have been recreated in the game. Some characters, such as Nedry and Ludlow, have had their movie voices replaced with new voices- for example, veteran voice actor Liam O'Brien replaced Arliss Howard as Ludlow's voice. An additional scene in the game depicts Dr. Grant excavating a Keystone relic, teasing the plot of Lego Dimensions. Development Lego Jurassic World was developed by TT Fusion. Voice clips were taken directly from characters in the series' first three films and were implemented into the game.4 Many actors from Jurassic World provided new vocal footage for the game, including Chris Pratt, Bryce Dallas Howard, Nick Robinson, Ty Simpkins, Vincent D'Onofrio, Irrfan Khan, Omar Sy, B.D. Wong, Jake Johnson, and Lauren Lapkus.6 Comedian Jimmy Fallon, who had a cameo in the film, also provided his voice for the game's Jurassic World chapter. Peter Stormare reprised his role as Dieter Stark from The Lost World: Jurassic Park, making him the only actor from the second or third films to contribute new lines.6 Other voice actors were used to match the voices of the actors who originally played the other characters in the films in order to provide new dialogue. Nolan North voiced Lewis Dodgson who was previously portrayed by Cameron Thor. John Eric Bentley voiced Ray Arnold who was previously portrayed by Samuel L. Jackson. Fred Tatasciore voiced Dennis Nedry who was previously portrayed by Wayne Knight. The video game's voice director Liam O'Brien voiced Peter Ludlow who was previously portrayed by Arliss Howard. J.B. Blanc voiced Roland Tembo who was previously portrayed by the late Pete Postlethwaite. Josh Keaton voiced Billy Brennan who was previously portrayed by Alessandro Nivola.[citation needed] Original music for the game was written by Rob Westwood, and was composed by Chad Seiter. "Journey to the Island", "T-Rex Rescue and Finale" and "Malcolm's Journey", three tracks written by composer John Williams for Jurassic Park and The Lost World: Jurassic Park, were also implemented into the game, along with music composed by Michael Giacchino for Jurassic World.6 The game was first teased when Plastic Man's Tyrannosaurus form appeared during the end credits of the 2014 video game, Lego Batman 3: Beyond Gotham.7 The game was officially announced in January 2015.8 In March 2015, a trailer was released for the game.4 A second trailer was released on 14 May 2015, giving a release date of 12 June 2015.1 Reception Lego Jurassic World has received mixed reviews from critics. The game's Metacritic score for the Xbox One is 72%,9 and the Metacritic score for the PlayStation 4 is 70%.10 Dave Rudden of IGN gave the PC version a 7.6 out of 10, and praised its fast pacing and "fun puzzles". However, Rudden criticized the "frustrating" presence of Compsognathus in each chapter of the game and said "the overworld is a bit of a mess, especially when I had to explore the islands to find the entrance to a new level."13 Matt Clapham of GamesRadar gave the PlayStation 4 version three and a half stars out of five, and enjoyed the game's playable dinosaur characters. However, Clapham criticized the "occasionally patchy" quality of dialogue that was incorporated into the game from the first three films, saying it "stands out next to the freshly voiced extras." Clapham also criticized the Compsognathus enemies; the artificial intelligence of the game's computer-controlled companion characters; and noted that the game is prone to crashing.12 Joe Juba of Game Informer gave the PlayStation 4 version a 6 out of 10. Although he enjoyed the game's colorful graphics and its use of theme songs from the films, he also felt the gameplay was too similar to previous Lego video games. Juba criticized the "annoying" Compsognathus enemies, and considered battles with other enemies to be "boring." Juba also felt that the game's feature to play as dinosaurs took "too long to gain any steam." Juba also criticized the game for technical glitches, and felt that the limited amount of audio from the first three films was "distracting and poorly used." Juba concluded that, "Lego Jurassic World is a dull, occasionally frustrating experience with a lot of cute nods to the series for hardcore fans. That's as good as it gets."11 Gieson Cacho of San Jose Mercury News criticized the game's camera angles, difficulty, and also noted that the game was too similar to previous Lego games. Cacho enjoyed the game's playable dinosaurs, but also wrote, "Unfortunately, there are only a handful of moments where players control them."14 Lego Jurassic World became the best-selling game of July 2015.15 On 13 October 2015, Warner Brothers revealed that the game sold 4 million copies.16 Levels Jurassic Park * Prologue * Welcome To Jurassic Park * Park Shutdown * Restoring Power * The Visitor Center The Lost World - Jurassic Park * Isla Sorna * InGen Arrival * The Hunted * Communications Centre * San Diego Jurassic Park 3 * Landing Site * The Spinosaurus * Breeding Facility * Eric Kirby * The Bird Cage Jurassic World * Welcome To Jurassic World * Gyrosphere Valley * Out Of Bounds * Under Attack * Main Street Showdown Characters